


How could I forget?

by Amselein



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, be prepared, i warned you, incoming fluff!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-30
Updated: 2018-01-30
Packaged: 2019-03-11 14:42:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13526439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amselein/pseuds/Amselein
Summary: "Lovingly she stared into the clouds and after that directly at Adrien, who finally realized what she tried to tell him. He just smiled with newfound courage."You gave me your umbrella on that day, you remember? It was the day I fell head over heals for you." A faint blush appeared on Maris cheeks while confessing."





	How could I forget?

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a fluffy rewritten Oneshot for all your Miraculous needs!  
> Enjoy!

After a few years after finally confessing to Marinette Adrien started to think about possible ways to propose to the love of his life.  
It was a nice sunny day and the couple had decided to stroll around the city that they called their home. The city of love.  
The very same city that both of them defended ever since they became Ladybug and Chat Noir. The heroes that the people of Paris looked up to.  
While they walked over the Pont Alexandre III, a beautiful bridge that connected both banks of the Saine, they took in the breath taking view of the setting sun over the river.  
Adrien, the dork he was, carried a little box with a brilliantly shining ring along but was to afraid to take it out of his pocket.  
What if his Lady wasn't ready to take the next step? Nervously he fiddled around in his pockets.  
Mari noticed, stayed silent and just leaned on Adriens shoulder. A gesture to calm him down.  
A gesture she often did after a hard battle against an akuma. In their later career the strength of the akumas increased together with its frequency of attacks.  
Chat Noir would always shield Ladybug but of course it was impossible for him to be everywhere. It was an inevitable fact that Ladybug would get hurt over time.  
Every time she got hurt Chat would nearly panic over the injuries. But that, and Marinette knew that better than anyone, was just a sign of deep affection and caring.  
Adrien on the other hand didn't even feel a single nerve of his calming down. With every passing minute his courage would drift away even further from his grip.  
The couple forgot about time during their walk, enjoying each others company until they noticed some raindrops falling down. Both of them were astonished of the sudden change in weather and Adrien cursed himself for not bringing an umbrella. That was when he heard a soft chuckle from his left side. Bewildered he noticed that Marinette had opened her own umbrella to shield them from the incoming shower. Amused she looked up to her boyfriend and saw the slight disappointment in his eyes.  
"Chaton, you know of what this reminds me?" the woman asked.  
Now a clearly confused Adrien Agreste tried to figure out what his Lady meant.  
Unimpressed by this Marinette just proceeded with her little speech:  
"It was raining on that day, too."  
Lovingly she stared into the clouds and after that directly at Adrien, who finally realized what she tried to tell him. He just smiled with newfound courage.  
"You gave me your umbrella on that day, you remember? It was the day I fell head over heals for you." A faint blush appeared on Maris cheeks while confessing.  
Now it was Adriens turn to chuckle. How could he ever doubt that this woman wouldn't want to spend her life together with him? They overcame so many obstacles together. They've been the perfect team ever since meeting each other as Ladybug and Chat Noir and this dynamic never changed as they fell in love or grew older. Their bond only grew stronger over time.  
With this thoughts on his mind Adrien finally found the courage to face what he had longed for for so long.  
So he took Marintettes hand in one and the little box with the ring in the other hand and knelt down on one knee.  
"Marinette, how could i ever forget that moment?"


End file.
